The Hangover
by chartwilightmom
Summary: AH/AU, Very OCC. Based on the movie, The Hangover. Follower Bella, Rose and Alice as wake from a night of drinking with the worst hangover, only to find the bride, Victoria missing.
1. The Prologue

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny & sexy dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do, and boy boy action *giggles*.  
**

* * *

_Saturday – Day of the Wedding – 13 Hours till the bride walks down the isle._

BPOV

You know that you are having one of those moments, when everything around you starts to move in slow motion. The one where you realize that nothing you are doing is going right and that you are totally fucked.

Yeah, well, this was that moment for me.

I'm in fucking Vegas, standing in front of a strip club at three in the morning. The air is stagnant and I can almost see dust particles flying past my face. The weight on my mind and body is heavy as I proceed to make a phone call.

I have to deliver bad news. And not just any bad new; very fucking bad news.

Only after one ring, he picks up.

"Bella?"

"James."

"Where is she?"

"Well, that's why I'm calling," I pause, tugging on my hair for the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours. "We kinda lost her."

_So, I'm lying, we didn't exactly loose her. But I can't tell him the truth._

"Fuck!"

"I fucking know, but we are doing everything we can to find her. So just calm the fuck down, James."

"Calm the fuck down! We are supposed to be getting married in seven hours, and you have lost my bride!"

"We will find her."

"Fuck!"

"I'm telling you. We _will_ find her. I fucking promise."

"Bella."

"Yes, James."

"Please."

"Yes, James."

"GO FUCKING FIND MY BRIDE!"

Great. Now all I have to do is remember what we did to lose her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to chelle & lemonmartini for pre-reading. This has been a fic that I've been working on when all my other fic give me problems, the backburner project. The whole thing is almost written, the final chapters I'm completing. It's short and d****epending on response will determine when I post. Show me the love and get a chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Wednesday

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.  
**

* * *

_Wednesday - 4 days prior to the Wedding Day_

BPOV

"Victoria," I whisper.

Victoria is still sleeping, snuggled in her bed. The comforter is pulled up to her neck and a happy grin resting on her sweet face.

I lie down beside her and graze my hand over her face to try and stir her. She looks so happy.

In four days, my best friend Victoria Masters will marry her college sweetheart, James Brandon.

I lucked out in college by having Vic as my roommate my freshman year. During our first year we lived in the tiniest room in the dorms but had the most fun. After that, we moved off campus into an apartment building. The good times continued along with our friendship.

We have been inseparable ever since. She balanced me out from the start. I was slightly on the wild side with too much money and not enough sense when I wasn't being watched by my family, while she had her feet on the ground with an aching to let loose.

So here we are, four years out of college, both of us twenty-five and going in different directions.

"Victoria, darling, wake up," I purr leaning closer to her ear.

"Hmm, James. Five more minutes, baby," she mumbles.

"Vic, it's me, Bella. I'm going to finger fuck you if you don't get up," I growl in her ear.

Her eyes pop open to find me lying beside her on her bed. Her hand reaches out from under the comforter and strokes my cheek.

"We all know that you prefer a cock, Bella," Vic coos.

"Ah, that's my girl," I pause. "Come on, get up. We're kidnapping you today."

Two hours later, we are on my private jet to Las Vegas.

An hour after that, we are pulling up to The Venetian in the limo, getting ready to check into our hotel room.

Stepping out of the limo, all eyes are on us. Of course they fucking would be. When you have four, hot as fuck chicks getting out of a blacked out limo, people tend to take notice.

"This is going to be an epic couple of days," Rosalie confidently says, getting out of the car.

Our foursome also includes the blond bombshell, Rosalie Hale, our best friend from college that made us the three hot musketeers. This trip would not be complete without her here.

"Bella, this is too much," Vic gasps, taking in the sight of the hotel.

I had been working like a dog for the past four years for my father's company. I started out as a junior vice president and worked hard. I was promoted quickly. Then, then over the last year, I was being groomed to take my father's position as CEO.

The new position would surely consume my life. Not that I had anyone to share it with, but that was what I had been working towards and what my father wanted from me.

My whole life, I had been privileged. Private schools, cars, clothes, money: everything was always in reach. But it wasn't like Charlie handed everything to me. I studied hard and earned every privilege I was allowed.

The great thing about that was that I worked hard, but I played harder.

"Vic, give it a fucking rest. This is your bachelorette party," I explain.

Vic knew that I was getting ready to take over as CEO and she knew that I already had a nice six-figure salary. What I didn't have the heart to tell her is that my trust fund had just kicked in and I had the means to do whatever I wanted without my job.

"Language, Bella," Alice chirps.

Alice Brandon is the fourth in our group on this little trip. She is the slightly odd sister of James; shy but beautiful.

We met Alice one weekend when Rose and I went to visit Vic and James. She was staying with them for the weekend, allowing Rose and I to get to know a fellow bridesmaid.

Alice was full of energy, but it was like she was wound too tight and shoved in a little body, just waiting to bust through. Every now and then, a little bit of that energy would come out, but it made her look crazy and odd to the outsider. For those of us who had spent some time around her, we knew that all it took was some comforting words and she situated herself back to the shy, awkward, and beautiful girl.

I knew from the beginning in my planning that I would be bringing her along.

We step through the oversized doors and into a dream. The hotel is exquisite, with marble and gold everywhere. Not that I haven't been in gorgeous hotels before. In business, I have traveled all over the country and parts of Europe, but somehow this hotel— there is something _special_ about it.

"Definitely makes you feel like you are in Italy," Rosalie whispers.

"Fuck yes," I agree. After all, I had been to Italy, and it totally did give that feel.

We step up the check in desk to be greeted by a young stud. "Welcome to The Venetian, ladies."

"We have a reservation under the name Swan," I state, as I lick my lips.

He blinks a few times at my lips then begins clicking away at the computer, pulling up my reservation. His mouth pops open a little before whispering, "You have the Penthouse."

I clear my throat, and he snaps back to reality.

"And all of your arrangements have been taken care of Ms. Swan," he confidently states.

"Wonderful. Can you have room service bring up the first request in fifteen minutes? Thanks, sweetie," I purr taking the key from his hand and walking back over to the girls.

Five minutes later, we are in the elevator with another young man who is our bellhop. He is tall and lean, with his shoulders trying to burst out of the jacket that they have squeezed him into. The best part, his ass, so pert and round, makes me want to bite into it. _Grrrr._

He is standing in front of us, while Rosalie and I eye fuck him from the back. _Aw, it's nice to be single._

As the elevator reaches the top floor Rosalie leans forward close to the bellhop, "Are you working later today?"

You can see the bellhop tense. I can't be sure if it from Rosalie's words or from the fact that as the doors open. She moves past him in to the hallway, giving her ass an extra sway.

He eventually shakes his head and moves to exit the elevator with the rack. Rosalie is in front giving him an eye full; I'm in the rear, getting my own.

I try to hide my laughter; Rose and I have always like having fun with guys. The more direct we are, the more nervous and off guard we make them.

When we reach the doors, I hand the key to the young fine piece of ass.

The young, cute bellhop unlocks and opens the double doors to reveal the most spectacular suite. The entrance has Italian marble foyer and the classic décor is evident in the drapes and couches, all elegant with plush details. Walking through the suite, there is a grand living room with a fireplace, large dining room that can seat eight, wet bar and a work out room.

The plus? Off center in the living room is a glossy, black grand piano.

There is the master bedroom that Vic and I will be sharing and a second bedroom with two queen-sized beds where Rosalie and Alice will be sleeping. There are flat screen TVs in each bedroom as well as a larger version in the living room. Both bathrooms are complete luxury with marble floors, jetted tubs with separate glass-enclosed showers and double sink vanities.

This is just the perfect thing for Vic. I hate that she is getting married, but glad to see her marrying someone that she loves and that loves her. So, not foreseeing myself ever marrying, I decided to splurge on Vic.

"Bella, this is too much," Vic whispers.

"Fuck, Vic. This is the least I can do for you. Come on, let's get settled," I boldly state.

Rosalie directs the bellhop to bring her and Alice's bags into their room, leading the way. As he enters the room, the door being held by Rose, she smirks and shuts the door. A few minutes later, the bellhop comes stumbling out with his hair a mess and a flush on his face.

Rosalie follows him out with a Cheshire cat grin on her face, giving me a silent look and mouthing "what?"

I shake my head and let the sweet ass deliver the other bags.

I follow him as he makes his way out. I hand him a tip, give him a wink and a pat on the ass before closing and locking the door behind me. His mouth was still gapping open when I shut the door on his face.

Five minutes later, there is a knock at the door, alerting us to my pre-order from room service that I requested.

Another stud rolls the cart into the room. I tell him to set everything up on the coffee table in the living room.

After another tip and smack on the ass, we are left to sip on our Champagne, toasting our best wishes to Vic and James.

"Vic, are you sure you want to do this?" Rose jokes.

"Rosalie, how can you ask that? James loves Victoria with all of his heart," Alice retorts.

Rose laughs, "I was just kidding, Alice."

Instead of saying anything, Vic gives a look to Rose that says 'cut the fucking bullshit with Alice'.

I laugh and interrupt, "I propose a toast to Vic and James; may they always be happy. Here's to three days we will never forget," I state raising my glass.

"To three days that we will never forget," Rose echoes raising her glass.

"To James and Victoria," Alice concludes.

We take some time to settle in and relax a bit before showering and redressing for dinner and a Vegas show. I planned almost everything for the three days that we are going to be here, hoping to make the most of our time. The only thing I didn't plan is what we will do after dinner tomorrow night.

Like they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. _Right?_

_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to chelleH583 & lemonmartini for pre-reading. This has been a fic that I've been working on when all my other fic give me problems, the backburner project. The whole thing is almost written, the final chapters I'm completing. It's short and d****epending on response will determine when I post. Show me the love and get a chapter tomorrow.**  
_


	3. Thursday

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.**

**

* * *

**_Thursday_**  
**

BPOV

"So, is everyone ready to be pampered?" I ask bouncing in my seat during breakfast.

"What do you mean pampered?" Alice nervously asks.

"Massage, pedicure, manicure, wax, body wraps and facials," I explain.

"Are you nervous, Alice?" Rosalie asks, holding back her giggles.

"Alice, there is no need to worry. I promise," Vic assures Alice.

She smiles shyly.

"Don't underestimate the force," I hear Alice mumble under her breath.

Rose and I look at each other and giggle a little.

There is one thing that makes us laugh more than anything else since meeting Alice. She's a Stars Wars fanatic. I can only imagine her room at home, posters of Luke and Han decorating the walls, and shelves of action figures kept pristine in their boxes. Then a duplicate set of her favorite action figures left in a miniature stage set for her to re-enact scenes from the movies. There is no way that she has ever missed a convention that came within driving distance of L.A.

After breakfast, we each slip on some yoga pants and tank tops and make our way down to the spa for our day of beauty.

"Welcome ladies to _Canyon Ranch_," the blond addresses us from behind the front desk.

"We have a reservation under Swan," I state with authority.

She looks down and clicks a few times on the computer, before answering us.

"You are all set up for the Girlfriends Day spa Getaway."

"You are correct," I acknowledge.

We are led to the dressing rooms where we, strip and don our lush robes. Sitting down in a transition room, we are presented with Mimosas.

"Hmm, this is so relaxing, and I haven't even had my massage yet," Vic says sighing.

"You've been so fucking tight with the wedding plans. Even with the wedding coordinator at your beck and call, you could have managed to squirt out your own diamond by now," I criticize Vic.

"Look who's talking," she starts back at me. "You do nothing but work. When was the last time you went on a date?"

"I don't date. I get fucked when I feel like it."

"But don't you want a relationship? Someone to share your life with?" Vic asks.

It's always the same with Vic: she wants me to be happy like her. It's just not in the cards for me to be in a relationship, let alone married.

"Most men don't give a shit about relationship, just as long as they get what they need. So why should I bother?" I explain. "You lucked out with a one in a million like James. He adores you and you two are perfect for each other."

"A tremor in the force," Alice whispers to herself in a somewhat Yoda voice.

I turn and glare at her and she lowers her gaze to her glass, running her finger around the edge while she mutters under her breath, "Blinded to the power of the force you are".

I know that I sound jealous of Vic and James, and I am to a point. But with my job and my family, there is no room for a 'relationship'. Who the fuck would put up with me?

"You know that Bella will never marry, so why should she bother with dating," Rose adds.

"I just want to see you happy and not married to your job like your father. Do you remember what your mother is like?" Vic directs her question and concern towards me.

"Don't remind me," I warn.

Renee is the definition of a corporate wife. She's perfect; always dressed to the nines, hair and makeup never out of place. She comes to the office twice a week; once to have lunch with Charlie and once to have lunch with me.

She works out with her personal trainer Phil, shops and does the regular charity work, all before spending way too much time by the pool with her bourbon, neat.

Yeah, the last thing on this fucking earth did I ever want to aspire to, is being like Renee.

"Besides, we are not here to talk about me. We are here to send you off to in style," I answer changing the subject.

"I still can't believe that we are finally getting married," Vic muses to herself.

Just as both Rose and I are about to remind Vic that James is nuts about her, and has been since the day they met in college, the attendants come in and usher each of us off to our massages.

After we are done at the spa, we make our way back to the penthouse to get ready for the evening.

After showering and straightening my hair, I put on heavier makeup than usual before slipping on a fitted midnight blue and silver sequin shift mini-dress. The coloring on this dress is unique since the close-set sequins darken as they near the hem.

As I am slipping on silver beaded strappy heels, Vic emerges from the bathroom wearing a gold drape back sequin mesh mini-dress and matching gold stilettos.

I let out a long whistle in approval.

"You think so?" Vic asks.

"Oh, come on. Who else could fucking pull that dress off?"

"Like you're one to talk. Look at you. Your job has helped your fashion sense," Vic teases.

"Fuck you, I've always had fashion sense. Now I just have better access to designers," I smirk back.

We finish getting ready before joining the other girls in the living room.

Rose is also stunningly dressed in a blood red belted metallic satin dress that has artful folds and structured pleats at the neckline.

_Fuck, my job is getting to me. I would have never paid that much attention to clothing before._

"Where's Alice?" I ask looking around.

"She's still getting ready," Rose says rolling her eyes. "She wouldn't dress in front of me. She's in there with the door locked."

"And you're marrying into that gene pool," I point out to Vic.

"Alice is sweet, leave her alone. James says that she doesn't get out much. I really want her to have a good time tonight, so be fucking nice, B!" Vic warns me.

"Fine," I growl at her playfully.

About ten minutes later, Alice finally emerges from the room looking surprising pretty. I wasn't sure what to expect with her, thinking maybe she would be dressed like Princess Leia or something.

"Into the garbage chute, flyboy," I hear Alice mutter to herself as she comes to join us on the couches.

Alice is tasteful and cute in a beaded silk chiffon dress with a scooped neckline and an Empire waist. The hem reaches and covers her knees. She completes the outfit with a matching bow headband and ballet flats.

"Are we all ready?" I ask standing up.

"Hell yes," Rose answers.

"Sure," Alice adds.

We make our way downstairs, attracting stares and smiles from men all over the place. From the look of it, tonight I could find something to play with while we are out. Take care of some of my tension from work.

_Damn, I need to get laid._

Taking a taxi, we start off the evening having dinner at _Fix_ at the _Bellagio_.

After wining and dining, we make our way to the _Bellagio's_ famous _Fontana Bar_.

We are seated on the patio, giving us all an enjoyable view of the spectacular lake and the dancing waters.

Deciding to order us up something special, I leave the girls to admire the view and sway my up to the bar. Eyeing the cute bartender, I lay my best smile. As usual, I check his nametag before purring my request.

"Hi, Alec, could we have four shots?"

"Sure, Beautiful. What would you like?" he smirks back.

"Royal Flush." I nod knowing that the shot is the perfect amount of sweet and tons of alcohol.

He grins and starts to make our shots.

I turn back to check on the girls, who are all pointing at the dancing waters and grinning like schoolgirls.

It's nice to see everyone with a smile on their faces.

"Here you go, Beautiful," Alec alerts me that the shots are done.

I turn back to find a winking Alec at me.

I flash him a bright smile before speaking, "Thanks." I hand him some cash, grab the shots and head back to our table.

"Alright. Time for some toasts," I offer.

"I'll go first," Rosalie starts. "To Vic, the hottest redhead I have ever met. I still believe that you are marrying James because of a bet. But he must be great to get you all wet. So here's to you, 'cause you're not married yet!"

Rosalie clinks her glass to Vic and takes her shot.

"Okay, I have a little something to say," Alice perks up. "Victoria, I'm glad that you make my brother happy. I'm glad that in a few days I can officially call you my sister. Just don't let James fuck this up," she mumbles the last part before clinking her glass, taking her shot.

I shake my head a little, trying to ignore the oddity that is Alice.

"Alright, so Vic. You are getting married, to James. We all knew that this day would come. You better fucking enjoy it, because let's face it, do you ever see me getting married?" I pause and smirk at her. "But seriously, I'm happy for you and James. Now let's get blinded out of our minds. Here's to never remembering this night! Woo!" I clink to Vic and we both take our shots.

Ten minutes later, I can't remember what happens next.

* * *

**A/N: As you can tell, I'm having some fun with this group of ladies. Enjoy the ride, cause it's about to get bumpy.**

**Do you remember your worst hangover?**


	4. FridayWaking Up

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.**

**

* * *

**

_Friday Morning ~ Waking Up_**  
**

BPOV

My head is pounding. _Why is my head pounding so much?_ I don't remember drinking that much last night. I try to crack an eye to see where I am, but my eyes feel like they are fucking glued shut. I rub them a little and they open.

The light is dim, so I must be in our room with the curtains closed. I blink a few times and open to take in my surroundings.

Yep, I'm in our room. But, I'm alone in the bed. _Where's Vic?_ I sit up and realize that I'm naked, covered in a sheet. Suddenly, I have to piss. I hop out of bed and head to the bathroom. _Hmm, kinda sore this morning. I must have had sex? Shit and I don't even remember!_

I use the bathroom and grab a man's white long sleeve button down that is lying on the vanity. I shrug my shoulders to myself and put it on. Buttoning the shirt I start to realize that this must belong to the guy I had sex with. I check the trash in hopes to find some condom wrappers or any sign that at least one of us what sober enough to use protection.

Yep, condoms in the trash. _Wait, one, two, three, and four. What the fuck? Who did I fuck, Superman?_

Next I dare to look at myself in the mirror and I'm rewarded. I have the most awesome sex hair. _Shit, I could be in an 80's hair band video._

I groan and realize that my throat is sore. I need liquid.

I pad out of the bathroom and the room to the main living room, heading to the bar for some juice.

_SHIT!_

My eyes are open, wide fucking open as I take in the sight around me. The whole suite is trashed. There is a pyramid of beer cans on the piano, empty glasses are everywhere, there's a Las Vegas Blvd. street sign on the dining room table, the sink at the bar is full of bubbles, a house of cards on the coffee table, trash is littering the floor, curtains are slightly pulled off or completely down along with a broken lamp and overturned furniture.

_What the hell did we do last night?_

On the couch is Rosalie. She is face down and snoring slightly. I decide to get some juice and some pain relief before waking her up.

I grab the OJ out of the mini-frig and a mini-bottle of vodka. _To cure a hangover, drink more._

I mix and drink the whole thing, moaning in the relief of soothing my throat. After I'm done, I tiptoe over to Rosalie and sit down on the floor on my knees in front of her, rubbing her back and whispering her name.

"Rosalie, wake up."

"Fuck, what the hell, Bella? Why are you screaming?" she whispers back.

I lower my voice even more to reply. "I'm not yelling. You're hungover. And so am I," I mumble rubbing my head. "Would you like something to drink?"

She nods and I go to make another screwdriver for me and her first one.

Bringing it back to the couch, she has sat up, still wearing her awesome dress from last night, but completely wrinkled.

She takes the glass and we both silently drink up.

"What are you wearing, Bella?" she continues to whisper.

"I think I had sex last night," I ponder as Rose giggles. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Everything is blurry," she replies.

"Fuck. We must have really drank a lot," I offer. "But I don't remember anything."

"Hey, let's go check on Vic and Alice," Rosalie states standing up, then sitting back down.

"I'm assuming that Vic took your bed since I woke up alone. My mystery fuck must have bailed before sunrise."

She grumbles at me and cradles her head in her hands.

I stand, leaving Rosalie on the couch, sitting, collecting her thoughts.

Opening the door to the second bedroom, I find Alice curled up like a ball on the bed, above the covers. The other bed, wrinkled but empty.

_Hmm, Vic must have gone to get us some food or something._

"Alice," I whisper.

She slowly lifts her head and I notice that she has a black eye.

"Oh my God, what happened?" I rush over and sit down on the bed and check out her face closer.

"My head hurts. And my face hurts," she mumbles before laying her head back down.

I feel bad for the girl. Apparently she has never drunk like that before. I rub soothing circles on her back.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright. Do you remember what happened?"

"No," she mumbles.

I continue to rub her back and take a looks around the room, searching for signs of Vic. _Nothing._

"Alice, have you seen Vic?" I ask, trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"What? Victoria's missing?" she asks, becoming alert.

"I'm sure she just went to get some breakfast. Come on and get up, let's go find some food and Vic."

We all slowly get dressed. I choose to stick with the lovely parting gift from my fuck, sans bra. I throw on some black Capri's and my favorite black heels. Just 'cause I might be hung-over, doesn't mean that I can't walk in heels.

I pull my hair back in a bun and splash some cold water on my face. As I am finishing, I hear a blood-curling scream from the other room. I rush out to find Rosalie and Alice backing away from the other room.

"What's the fuck?" I yell. I regret my hastiness and grab my still pounding head.

"There's a naked guy in the bathroom," Rosalie whispers.

I rush over and throw the door open to find a man on the floor in nothing but his underwear, passed out cold, _Topher Grace_.

I grin, wondering how the hell we managed to get him in our bathroom half naked and not in one of our beds.

I wonder for about two seconds if he is my mystery fuck. Then shake the thought from my mind, cause I don't find him remotely attractive.

Closing the door, I turn and whisper yell, "Fuck! DO you know who that is?"

"Who?" Alice asks, whispering back from the entryway of the bedroom.

"Topher Grace!"

"Oh. My. God!" Rosalie replies. She pads over the door and cracks it open to take a closer look.

"Fuck, how did he get in here?" I ask, hoping that one of them might know.

"I don't remember anything after leaving Pure," Alice offers.

"He's out fucking cold," Rose giggles, closing the bathroom door. "How fucked up were we last night?"

"Apparently, very fucked up," I answer.

"Wait, what happened to your face, Alice?" Rosalie asks.

"I don't know that either," she whispers. She reaches up and touches her face, grimacing at her own gentle touches.

I search the floor for clothes, hoping to find Topher's. Bingo, there they are. I grab them and throw them back in the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Okay, let's leave Mr. Grace's to get dressed. Time for some food," I order.

"We can't leave him here!" Alice yells.

We all grab our heads, rubbing our temples and wishing we didn't hear her yell.

"Okay, food. We need to soak up some of this alcohol," Rose suggests. "Fuck Topher."

Alice nods and we gather our purses and head out, slowly and definitely not in the same shape that we where in last night.

As soon as we get in the elevator, I pull out my cell phone and dial Vic's number while I put my sunglasses on preparing for the bright Vegas sunshine that is waiting for me outside. Her phone rings and eventually goes to voice mail.

I send the girls off to the pool and check with the main desk to see if they have seen Vic. Then I take a quick walk around to see if I can see her shopping or something. Checking with the spa, they haven't seen her either.

_Where the fuck are you, Vic?_

I grumble and shake my head, trying to figure out where she could be. This is completely frustrating.

Heading to the pool, I call Vic's number again and leave her a short message that we are looking for her as we get a table at the pool. I immediately order us some Bloody Mary's to start.

"I can't find her anywhere, and no one has seen her at the hotel," I explain.

"Shit," Rose grumbles.

"So, none of us remember anything about last night?" Alice asks us again.

We all shake our heads as Alice mumbles under her breath, "Into exile I must go. Failed, I have."

I hold in a giggle, cause it's funny but not at this moment.

"Fuck," Rose whispers as she rubs her chest.

"Rose, what is that?" I point to the bandage on her chest, right above her right breast.

She looks down and shrugs before peeling back the bandage.

"Holy Shit!" she screams.

I jump and lean over to see what she sees. There, under the bandage is a tattoo. Now, Rose has some tattoos, but they are discreet and in places that you would only see if she were entirely naked. I should know, I was there for their placements.

"Rose, does that say what I think it says?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you, Bella," Rose sneers.

Alice is brave at this point and leans over to sneak a peak, then sits back down in her chair giggling.

"Laugh it up," Rose growls.

At this point, Alice and I start laughing and I end up with my head on the table trying to control myself and calm down.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo with Emmett's name," I say.

"Fuck," Rose mumbles to herself. "Damn, why can't we remember anything? I don't remember drinking that much that I would ink myself with his name and not even remember it."

"Okay, let's calm down and retrace what we know about last night," I suggest.

I grab my napkin and start with dinner.

"Bella, when did you get that new ring?" Rose asks.

I look down at my left hand and notice a new ring that I have never seen before. It is in my taste though; classic, silver setting with a square cut diamond in the middle and nestled around it smaller diamonds and emeralds. What shocks me even more is the single band that is underneath this ring, matching silver with emeralds adoring it.

"Hmm, I guess I went shopping last night."

_Receipts._

"Hey, pull out what you have in your pockets and purses. See if we can find any clues."

As I reach for my purse and begin to pull out receipts, I find that there are at least a dozen.

"I've got dinner, drinks, bars, teller, and…" my voice trails off when I unfold a receipt for a jewelry shop. It's for my rings, along with another ring, and the total is over six figures.

"Oh, my, God."

"What, Bella? Oh, shit, are you okay?" Rose asks.

For the next five seconds, I don't remember anything, but when I snap out of my daze on the amount of money that I spent on rings, I just hand Rose the receipt and lay my head back down on the table.

"Bella," she gasps.

"What is it?" Alice asks out of curiosity.

I hear the paper move hands and Alice's short intake of breath.

"Can you, um, afford this?" she whispers.

I can't lift my head off the table, but nod.

Just as Rose starts to ask more questions, the waitress returns with our coffees and our pitcher of Bloody Marys.

"We are going to need another one of these," Rose whispers to the waitress.

I raise my head and pour my glass and pull to my lips, chugging the whole thing. As I pour the next one, I see Rose and Alice with their mouths open, staring at me.

"Fine, I got my trust fund. I don't ever have to work another day in my life if I don't want to. These rings are just a drop in the bucket. Won't even put a dent into it. Happy now?" I growl.

"Bella, I'm not so worried about you affording it. I'm more worried about the other ring noted here. It says matching men's wedding band," Rose answers.

I grab the receipt and look at it more carefully, trying to figure out why I would buy a men's wedding band.

_Oh Fuck!_

"Fuck, does this mean I got married last night?" I muse to myself.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future," Alice quotes Yoda again quietly.

"Alice," I snarl.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"So you got a tattoo, I got married," I repeat our current problems as the wheels start spinning in my head. "Alice has a black eye."

"I wonder how that happened?" Rose asks.

"I don't know."

Our food arrives and we all eat in silence and continue to drink. My head finally starts to feel better as I start to form a plan on finding Vic and getting back to L.A.

I review my receipts and finish up the timeline from what information we have gathered.

"We started off with dinner, then drinks, next was Club Pure, followed by a few taxi rides, a strip club, another bar called Midnight Sun, the jewelry shop, and then everything skips to a taxi ride back here at 4 A.M."

"We should check with the valet to see if they remember Vic coming back with us," Rose suggests.

"And we should go to the jewelry shop and see if they can tell me any more information about my purchase," I add.

As we finish our food, I hear Alice whisper to herself as we leave the table, "Much to learn, you still have."

And Alice is right; we do have much to learn. _That Yoda fucker had some smarts in him after all._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: It's Friday so I just had to post this chapter. Thanks for the interesting hangover stories ladies. Mine are nuts, too many to tell you. But I have woken up on several occasions still drunk the next day. My liver is happy I'm out of college now.**

**Keep the love coming. Thanks for reading!**


	5. FridayThe Trail

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.**

**

* * *

**

_Friday ~ The Trail_

BPOV

Rose is speaking with one of the valets and I am standing with Alice waiting on a taxi. I check my cell again to see if Vic has called. _Nothing._

"Stupid prick," Rose mumbles joining us.

"What happened?" Alice asks.

"He hasn't seen her today. But from what he told me, we did make quite the return last night. Apparently, we are the talk amongst the hotel staff."

"Great," I grumble to myself.

The taxi we called pulls up. We get in and give him the address for the jewelry shop. After I tell the driver, he looks back at the three of us with a worried look.

"Is there a problem with that address?"

"No, it's just I wouldn't expect nice ladies like yourselves to be going to a pawn shop," he explains. "This is Gold & Silver Pawn, the best pawn shop in all of Vegas."

"A fucking pawn shop!" I shout. "Great, I bought my wedding rings at a pawn shop!"

"Calm down," Rose coos, trying to settle me. "Wait, isn't that the one that is the same shop that has a realty T.V. show?"

"Yeah," the drive confirms. He pulls off and we are headed down the strip.

I'm in shock, even more because not only have I gotten married, to God knows who, but apparently I was fucked up enough to go by a six-figure ring at a pawn shop.

We pull up and I tip the driver, asking him to stay to take us to our next destination. He grins, takes the tip and keeps the meter running. _Smug fucker._

Walking in, we are greeted. I ask to speak to the manager. A bald, sweet-faced gentleman comes out from the back and introduces himself.

I show him the receipt, give him a short explanation of what has happened, and ask him if he can tell me more about my ring and the men's wedding band.

He explains that my 5.27 Carat, princess cut ring is an antique that is estimated to be over 100 years old. The price is accurate and more than fair in the current market. He goes so far as bring over his laptop and to show me some comparisons on some websites.

Then, he finishes the kill by telling me that it was one of the most expensive rings in the shop and also one of his favorites.

Rose and Alice are standing beside me, mouths hanging wide open as they absorb the details about my new rings.

_Fuck getting married, this ring is awesome!_

Unfortunately, he doesn't know anything else about my purchase of the ring, but asks me to wait while he goes to ask some of the staff that were here last night.

"Well, I don't know if you want to hear this or not," he starts.

"I really don't have a choice," I pause, shaking my head. "So just tell me."

"A few members of my staff are here that came in on the tail end of the late shift. They said that the salespeople that sold you the sets talked about you and your 'husband-to-be', when they came in. Apparently, you were all over each other, kissing and practically making out in the store. You kept going on about going to get married at 'The Best Little Wedding Chapel', stating that you had to have matching rings and money wasn't an object."

"The Best Little Wedding Chapel?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, it's just down the road. They do wedding's 24-7," he answers.

"Thanks for your help," I tell him, extending my left hand to shake his.

"Hey, for what's it's worth, my staff said that you two were one very happy couple," he says as he shakes mine, turning it to look at the ring again.

"Thanks," I reply. I give him a wave and soft smile as I reach the door.

We get back in the cab and tell the cabbie the chapel name. He grins and shakes his head as he pulls off and down the road.

"Well, at least you have a new investment now," Rose jokes.

"Fuck, Rose. I got married, buying a new ring won't do me any good if I can't find the guy I married," I complain. "I'm scared to know who or what I married."

"Fear is the path to the dark side," Alice says, rather clearly instead of mumbling.

"Alice, what the fuck dark side is there for me? I'm pretty much in the dark side now. I got trashed, can't remember a fucking thing, got married, had sex that I don't remember and I have the worst hangover know to man," I exhaust. "And, I can't seem to find my best friend, who is supposed to be getting married tomorrow!"

"Calm down, I'm just trying to make you smile," Alice retorts.

I sigh and shake my head. I don't mean to take out my frustrations on Alice; she's just an easy target at the moment.

"I'll smile when I find out _who_ I married and when we have Vic back," I mumble to myself.

We pull up to a white and pink building that looks like it was designed and decorated by Snow White herself.

"Fuck me," I groan.

"Well, it could be worse. You could have been married by an Elvis impersonator," Rose teases.

Ten minutes later, I find out that I was.

We walk in and everything is covered in white and pink and lace. I immediately want to throw up. We're greeted by 'Elvis', who's dressed in a velour track suit and slicked back hair.

"Bella! So glad you came back to see me," he excited spouts with his thick Texan accent. "Are you here to pickup your pictures?" he asks, coming over and giving me a giant bear hug.

I'm stunned, wondering how much worse this nightmare is going to get.

"Um," I stumble trying to figure out some words.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I shake my head feeling like everything is finally getting to me. He leads me over to a couch and helps me sit down.

A few minutes go by and I am just concentrating on breathing. 'Elvis' hands me a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, we just don't remember much of what we did last night," Rose quietly tells 'Elvis'.

"You're kidding me?" he retorts.

"No, Elvis, we are not kidding," I growl.

"Calm down, and call me Peter," he states.

"Is that Bella?" We hear a voice from behind a wall ask the question, and then a few second later a stark blond, petite lady steps out.

"I thought I heard your voice, Darlin'," she says in the same twang as 'Elvis'. She comes over and pulls me off of the couch to give me a hug.

"Charlotte, they don't remember anything," Peter tells her.

"Well, it's a no wonder with as loaded as your bunch was. So where is Edward?"

"Edward?" I ask.

"Yeah, your husband," she explains.

Suddenly I don't feel like my normal confident self, but like an old lady with the vapors who faints at the drop of a hat.

She releases me and I sit back down.

A few minutes go by as Peter and Charlotte tell us about coming in, rings, a vale, and looking very happy and drunk. They tell us that we were very friendly with everyone, and included the entire chapel staff in on the fun of the wedding.

"I don't mean to sound like a twit, but who the hell did I marry?" I ask.

"His name is Edward Cullen, a local from what I gather. Would you like to see him?"

I stare at them and they laugh as they produce a photo album.

"Last night was the best wedding I have every performed," Peter tells us.

Rose and Alice have taken seats next to me on the couch, crowding me, just as interested in learning these details as I am.

I open the album.

There I am standing next to a bronze haired God of a man. He has me wrapped in his arms, and we both look the epitome of happy.

"Holy fuck," I whisper.

"Go to the center of the gravity's pull, and find your planet you will," Alice mutters under her breath.

I roll my eyes and continue to turn the pages. We have tangible proof of our behavior last night. We were all still in our original clothes, but I have on a floor length vale, holding a bouquet of white roses, and Rose, Vic and Alice all are carrying bouquets of red roses.

"Vic," Rose mumbles.

"She was here," Alice adds.

As we flip through what looks like a make-out session between this mystery guy and myself, we find more people joining the pictures.

"Emmett," Rose growls.

Emmett McCarthy is a sweet guy that Rose once fucked during our senior year of college. He somehow convinced himself that Rose loved him after their one night together and has been stalking her ever since.

Even though Rose denies having any feelings for the poor guy, she never does anything to really stop his advances, like getting a restraining order.

"How did he even know to find us?" I ask.

"The boy could find me in the desert and still not get the fucking thought through his head that I'm not interested," Rose spits.

"Well, from the looks of that tattoo, I would have to disagree with you," Alice boldly states.

"It was him, he must have drugged us! That's why we can't remember a damn thing," Rose accuses.

"Come on, we don't know that," I tell her. Emmett is a little crazy but I don't think he has it in him to drug us.

We continue to look through and see picture after picture of, what looks like, a good time with a group of friends.

"Who is that?" Alice asks, pointing to a picture of a sandy blond holding onto her waist in one picture. I flip to the next page and see him kissing her on the cheek, then in the next one they have progressed to full on make-out mode.

"Oh, my," Alice gasps.

"Peter?" I call him over to us. I point to the picture and ask, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Jasper, my brother-in-law. He was your limo driver," he explains.

"Jasper," Alice repeats his name quietly and runs her fingers over his picture. "Meditate on this, I will."

I roll my eyes again for the hundredth time at Alice as I regain my confidence and start asking more questions to Peter and Charlotte.

Drilling them about Vic, we confirm that she was with us, tanked up like the rest of us, and in tears when Edward and I said our vows.

They give me the paperwork on Edward and learn that he works at Midnight Sun, a local bar.

Trying to stay friendly, we give Peter and Charlotte hugs, gather my new wedding pictures and make our way back out to our waiting taxi.

"Find your husband?" the taxi driver snickers, as we pile in.

Instead of indulging him with a response, I flip him off and give him the name of the bar. He continues laughing and drives us to our next destination.

Entering the club, I get a funny feeling that we where here last night.

"Baby!" A gorgeous bronze god yells from behind the bar. _Fuck me, it's the guy from the wedding pictures._ He leaps over with utter grace and runs over to us, swooping me into his arms and planting a kiss on my lips.

His lips are soft, and move with ease against mine. It's something that seems familiar to me, but at the same time foreign. I've kissed a lot of guys in my day, but never anything this wonderful. I melt into his embrace, returning his affection by tangling my fingers into his hair, gripping slightly while opening my mouth granting him access to my tongue.

_What? I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth._

We both groan at the same time and he tightens his grip on our embrace.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Alice yell.

We break our kiss and I glare of both of them, stopping one of the best kisses of my life. "WHAT!" I growl.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rosalie growls back.

I look back at this guy and don't know why the fuck I let him kiss me.

"Umm, hi," he stutters.

"Hi," I whisper.

"BELLA!"

He releases me and I take a step back to Rosalie and Alice. They interlock their arms to mine, acting like my own personal body guards.

"Hi Rosalie and Alice, nice to see you ladies again. Feeling okay today?" he sweetly asks.

We all three look back and forth between each other, hopefully thinking the same thing, that he will help us in our quest to find Vic.

"Um, you're Edward, right?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm Edward, Bella's husband," he laughs, like it should be common knowledge.

I look back down at my ring finer, the blazing diamonds and emeralds and look back at Edward to see the same blazing green emerald color in his eyes.

I remove myself from Alice and Rose as I reach for his left hand and stare at the matching wedding band to mine and shake my head.

"Oh, Baby. Don't be like that," he coos, pulling me back into his embrace.

"Can you tell us how it is that you two got married last night?" Rosalie interjects.

"Come on, ladies, let me fix you a pick–me-up."

He walks back the bar and hops back over just as easy as he did the first time. Watching the muscles I his arms, under his black t-shirt, my mouth starts to drool.

He goes about making a cocktail, vodka and a few other spirits mixed with some juices, and then pours three glasses. He grins widely at me as he pushes them in our direction.

I have nothing to lose at this point. Apparently I'd already lost my mind last night by getting married. Taking the drink, my eyes stay glued on Edward, thinking that I could have done a hell of a lot worst than marrying him.

"Are you serious? You don't remember anything about last night?" he asks.

We all nod.

He grins.

* * *

**A/N: The girls are learning a few things, and know you know a little more about Edward, Jasper and Emmett. More to come.**

**My other half of Red Devil, ChelleH83 has a new fic that is quite funny and I get to pre-read *sticks tongue out* called Bella Outnumbered that is posted under Dirty Cheeky Monkeys. Highly funny, go take a read.**

**Remember that Dirty Cheeky Monkeys posts Squeeze My Lemon on Wednesdays and if you are interested in learning more about SML, email, pm or just plain stalk please.**


	6. FridayFinally Some Information

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.  
Pre-read by ChelleH83 & lemonmartinis **

**

* * *

**

_Friday – Finally Some Information_

Sighing to himself, he starts his version of what happened. We came into bar around midnight, already happy from whatever we had been drinking. We ordered more drinks, flirting and having fun with everyone around us. The way he described it, we were infectious and that is what drew him to us.

Then he goes into more detail about me, how he couldn't take his eyes off of me, how I flirted with other men, all the while staring at him. When we spoke, it was raw energy bouncing back and forth. He finally begged his boss for a break so that he could take me out for one dance.

And that was all it took.

He was gentle about the next details in front of Rose and Alice.

We kissed on the dance floor, and soon we were both begging for more. He slipped us off the dance floor pulling me to the back and into the break room.

We made-out like teenagers. Then there was some talking, which led to a dare to marry him.

When he said that, that just knew that I really _did_ marry him. Knowing how I can't back down from a dare; I did just that, I married Edward.

"So you all waited with Emmett till my shift was over, then I called Jasper to come pick us up," he explains.

"Jasper!" Alice shouts.

"Yeah, you two were stuck to hip like glue by morning," he explains. "I expected him to be here with you."

"How do you know Jasper?" Rose asks.

"He's a good friend and I know that he drives limos around town, so I called him to give us all a ride for the wedding," he explains.

"Well, that explains the limo and Jasper being there," I mumble to myself.

"Where is he?" Alice demands.

"Let me give him a call and find out."

Edward pulls out his cell and walks a few paces away while dialing and putting the phone to his ear. His voice is quiet as he talks to the other person on the phone. At this point, we have to trust that he is actually calling Jasper.

He ends the call and comes back over to us.

"He's on his way. He's been looking everywhere for you ladies."

"What do you mean he's been looking for us?" Alice asks.

"He was with you at your hotel room this left to get coffee and some breakfast for everyone, and when he came back, you were gone," he explains.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future," Alice mutters under her breath.

Edward gives a snort.

"So tell us what happened after we left here," I prompt him.

He smirks and comes over to face me, leaning over and taking my hands in his. I'm shaking at this point, either from the hangover or from the force of lust that this guy is sending my way.

"You insisted that we have a proper ring and not something that they sell at the chapel. We went to the pawnshop, bought the rings and headed to the chapel. Jasper recommended the chapel since his sister and brother-in-law own the place."

He gazes into my eyes and I melt a little as he rubs my hands with his long fingers.

A small sigh escapes my lips.

"Before we got married, I did get down on one knee and proposed properly, causing everyone to tear up," he continues.

_Gulp._

"We said our own vows, and I kissed you as my wife. Then we left to go back to your hotel, where we continued the celebration with food and champagne. We invited several people that we ran into in the lobby downstairs. With the noise that we were producing, I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out," he pauses with a hint of evil in his eyes. "After things began to wind down, I took you to the bedroom."

"Stop right fucking there," Rose interjects. "I don't need to hear this. Now, tell me about Emmett."

"Ah, Emmett. What a great guy. By the way, how is the tattoo?" he asks.

Rose glares at him and he tightens his grip on my hands.

"Um, he was with you when you came into the club, and he was with us in the suite when I left early this morning," he responds.

"Why did you leave exactly?" I ask, bringing the line of questions back to me.

"Well, I never really went to sleep. After we, um, consummated our marriage, I stayed awake watching you. It got me thinking and I wanted to get a jump start on getting things in order for us. So, I left my number in your phone, calling myself so that I would have yours. I figured that you would be nursing your hangover and wanted to give you some quiet time this morning before I checked back in with you," he explains.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't remember anything?" I growl. "I was fucking trashed."

Silence.

He continues to caress my hands, remaining silent and thinking to himself.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I love you. And I wouldn't have married you otherwise," he whispers. "If I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you, reminding you of the night we met and got married, then I will."

His volume increases as he speaks, and his conviction is strong in his words.

I shiver.

"Can you tell me how I got a black eye?" Alice asks interrupting our intense moment.

Keeping his eyes focused on mine, he answers her. "There was this girl partying with us at the suite, she has flirting with Jasper and you started a fight with her. I was on the other side of the room with Bella when it all happened. By the time I got over to help, both of you were on the floor, fighting like cats."

"Fuck, Alice," Rose snickers.

Edward and I turn and look at Alice who looks like she is ready to start fight again.

"What?" Rose asks Alice.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size do you?" Alice angrily quotes.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't fight, Alice. I'm just shocked," Rose explains.

Alice is seething and takes the drink Edward made us and slams it.

Rose places a hand on her back and rubs soothingly.

Then a thought clicks in my head. "Wait, was Vic there?" I ask remembering our main goal in coming here.

"I think she was there when I left this morning, asleep on a couch."

"Do you remember where everyone was when you left?" I ask.

"Yeah, Jasper and Alice where in the other room, Rose was on one couch with Emmett on the floor next to her and Vic," he pauses. "Hmm, I don't remember seeing her."

I pull my hands from his and turn in the stool to face the girls. "So that means something happened after we all crashed."

"But what?" Rose ponders. "Was there anyone else in the suite when you left?"

"No," Edward answers.

"Do you remember what time you left?" I ask.

"It must have been around six."

"What happened after the Alice cat fight?" Rose continues with more questions.

"We managed to kick out the girl who started the fight. She left screaming and yelling that she would 'make us pay.'"

"Do you remember what she looked like?" I continue the questioning.

"A little, it all happened so fast."

"I'll say," a southern drawl says from the other side of the room.

We all turn to search for the source of the voice. Standing at the opening of the club is a tall, slim man, with wavy blond hair. He has a smirk on his face and starts to swagger over to us.

"Jasper," Alice whispers.

The beaming smile on his face and hers are matching, lighting up the whole room like we are witnessing two stars collide.

"Jasper!" Edward yells over to him.

Jasper moves over to shake his hand, placing himself next to Alice on the bar.

"Water?" Edward asks him, reaching into the cooler under the bar.

"Sure," Jasper answers him.

He takes the water, opening and drinking some before turning to Alice.

"Hello, darlin'," he address her.

Alice looks like she is swooning and melts into her chair.

"Jasper," I state, trying to get his attention. He smiles at Alice and turns his attention to me.

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen," he smoothly states.

"Damn that sounds nice," Edward utters.

I give him a 'not fucking now' look and his smile is replaced with a cocked eyebrow.

Turning back to Jasper, "Do you remember seeing our friend Vic this morning when you left?"

"No, why?"

"Shit," I respond.

"What happened?"

"Dude, they don't remember anything about last night," Edward chuckles.

"Really?" Jasper asks.

"Really," Alice says, continuing her swoon over Jasper.

We spend the next thirty minutes going back over everything we have learned before formulating a new plan.

"I think we need to find this girl that Alice was fighting with. After all, she did threaten us," Rose suggests.

"Do you think she fucking did something with Vic?" I ask.

"I don't know," Rose answers.

"Hey, let me lock up then we can all go back to the hotel and check over everything," Edward offers.

"Only if you can keep your hands to yourself, lover boy," I warn.

"Oh, baby," he coos, feigning like he is emotionally hurt.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I have a thought about how to fuck with him; I still my movements to leave, turn and blow him a kiss. He looks stunned as I giggle and make my way outside.

Jasper has a limo for us to use, so we send the cabbie off. He looks sad that he won't learn the outcome of our search.

We pile into the limo. Jasper is in the front driving. This leaves Alice to clamber to the seat nearest the front, leaning forward and focusing her attention to Jasper. Rose takes a seat on the side bench, and I take a place on the back seat. Edward smirks taking the seat next to mine.

He confidently slides closer, placing his arm over the seat behind me.

I spend the drive on our way back to the hotel thinking everything over. My thoughts want to work on Edward and the undeniable chemistry that is pulsing between us, but I focus hard on finding Vic.

The clues are all there, we just have to put them together. I think finding out more on the girl Alice was fighting with will allow us to put everything together.

As we all walk through the lobby, we continue to be quiet in our thoughts. No doubt Rose and I are both thinking of finding Vic, while everyone else is thinking about something else.

Edward walks beside me, and I can feel his hand hovering on my lower back.

We arrive back to the suite and open the door only be greeted by five very muscular, very tall, very tan guys, all wearing matching black suits with red ties and black long hair pulled back in a neat tie at the base of their necks.

"Oh fuck," I sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I wonder who they could be? **


	7. Friday  What The?

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.  
Pre-read by ChelleH83 & lemonmartinis**

**

* * *

**

_Friday – What The…?_

BPOV

The door to the suite closes behind us, startling Alice, causing her to yelp and jump.

Edward pulls me to his side, wrapping a strong arm around my waist.

"Please, come take a seat," one of the men requests, taking a seat at one of the large wingbacks himself.

We all stay in our spots, watching him settle into the chair.

"Excuse me," I start. "How did you get into our room?"

"That is not of your concern," he coolly states.

"Not my concern?" I mock him. "You have broken into our hotel suite, and your presence is none of my concern?"

"What you should be concerned about is getting your friend back."

"What the hell did you do with Vic?" Rose seethes.

"She is safe," the asshole tells us.

"Safe? Who in the hell are you?" I sneer.

"I'm Black. Jacob Black," he pauses running his hand along his red tie, smirking to himself.

Edward tenses beside me, leaving me to think that since he lives in Vegas, he might know whom Black is. And it's not good.

"And now that we know who you are, can you tell us what the hell you are doing here?" Rose asks.

Black laughs softly to himself, stroking his tie again.

"You fucked up my best girl," he calmly states.

"Um, care to elaborate, Mr. Black?" Rose motions for him to continue his explanation.

We all continue to stand still in our spots, but the other four men, obvious associates of Mr. Black, move to close in behind us. I can feel Edward starting to grip onto my waist, causing me to wince.

I reach around and place my hand on his hand. He releases and I bring his arm back around, lacing our fingers together as we hold hands.

Edward seems to relax, but you can tell that he is on high alert; ready at a moments notice to sling me over his shoulder and run towards the door.

"I understand that you ladies had a fun time last night. A little too much fun," he starts. "My best girl, Leah, was here with a friend in the hotel, and decided to stay when she ran into your crowd in the lobby. Then, your little fighter over there punched her in the nose," he says, pointing to Alice.

Alice's eyes widen as the color of her face ashen.

"So the bitch that Alice was fighting with is 'your best girl'?" I snort. "What are you, some kind of pimp?" As the words leave my mouth, I realize that it really could be true.

"Something like that," he sneers.

"And you kidnapped Vic?" Rose brings back the subject at hand.

"Yes," he hisses. "You're little fighter over there put marks all over my best girl, and now she can't perform tonight. It's just too bad your friend is a red head."

Alice takes a step, and you can see the scowl on her face. Jasper grabs for both of her arms, pulling her back to him, holding her in place. I've never known Alice to be anything but shy and reserved, but this is Victoria that we are talking about, and Alice already sees Vic as a sister.

"You better not hurt her, you fucker," Alice growls.

Rose and I stare for about five seconds at Alice. I've never seen her so mad. She is wiggling in Jasper's grasp, trying to break free.

"Aw, little fighter wants to play," Black jokes.

"Cut the crap, Mr. Black. Tell us what you want," I command.

"Very good, I like you," he smiles before winking at me. "Tell you what, I have a client that is expecting Leah to perform tonight, but since she isn't," he pauses, trying to think of the right words. "In her peak condition, I need a substitute."

"What kind of 'performance'?" Rose asks.

"Dancer."

"You mean stripper," I state, trying to clarify him.

"Burlesque," he corrects me.

"I need one of you tonight, then you can have your precious red head back." He stands and two of his men come to flank him.

"Here." He hands me a card, it's black with red writing on it. "Be there tonight at eleven. And one of you better be ready to perform."

He passes me as Edward moves to stand in front of me, pushing me behind him.

"Or don't and you will never see her again," he says coldly reaching the front door.

One of the men that were standing behind us opens the door for Mr. Black as he strides out. Each of his men follows him, the last one grinning at Alice as he shuts the door.

I let out a huge breath that I didn't realize that I was holding in as my body leans against Edward.

"Baby," he whispers, moving me fully into his arms. My arms instinctively snake around his body, as I give in to his embrace. He rubs my back, helping me relax.

"Bella," Rose starts. "What are we fucking going to do? Should we call the police?"

"And tell them what exactly?" Alice asks.

Rose moves to the bar, taking a seat on a stool, sighing to herself. "Yeah, guess that's not an option."

Edward continues to hold me, and I just run scenarios in my head of how this all happened last night._ I feel like I'm viewing one of those crime shows from T.V._

We all remain silent with our thoughts; no doubt all of us trying to figure out a way to get Vic back without being sold into prostitution.

"Edward, what do you know about that asshole Black? Is there anything that we can do?" I ask in desperation.

"I know that he owns several clubs. He's a heavy and I wouldn't want to fuck with him."

"Fuck," I mutter. There is no way that we are going to be able to involve the police, and I sure as hell can't dance.

Then I remember something.

"Rose, didn't you used to dance?"

"Yeah, but that was competition dancing back in high school."

"But, do you think…you know?

"The thought has crossed my mind," she starts. "I know that you can't dance unless you are drunk, and when you do, you still tend to stumble. And 'little fighter' over there isn't in any form to dance."

She motions with her hand over to Alice who is slouched in the couch opposite of ours. Jasper is standing behind her, staring at the back of her head with a puzzled look on his face.

I elbow Edward and nod towards Jasper, trying to communicate silently 'what is wrong with Jasper?'.

Thankfully, my _new husband_ can read my thoughts.

"Hey, J, whatcha thinking?" Edward coolly asks.

Jasper looks from Alice's back to Edward and then back to Alice before speaking, "Black is a ruthless business man. I would never think of getting involved with him on any level."

Alice groans loudly from her position.

But Jasper continues, "But if Rose can dance, that is our only solution."

"Just fucking great," I mumble. I know that we have a 50/50 shot that Rose would dance. But I don't want to put her in a position of getting hurt.

As we all continue to sit and think, the buzzer on the door rings.

"I'll get it," Edward says, standing up and walking to the front door of the suite.

"Where the hell did you girls go?" Emmett's voice booms as he enters.

"Emmett," Rose growls.

"Baby," Emmett coos heading directly towards her. He doesn't stop moving, only opening his arms, going in for a hug.

"Um, Emmett….don't..." I try to warn him. But he only has eyes for Rose.

And Rose has a mean left hook and a hard right knee.

Emmett is groaning on the floor, his face turning more shades of red and purple than I can count.

"You never listen, do you." It's a statement, and not a question. I shake my head at his idiotic brain.

I sigh, wanting a few minutes alone to clear my head, "I need to go to the bathroom."

My feet carry me to the suite I shared with Vic, and my heart clenches as I see her suitcase on the dresser.

After using the bathroom, I step out into my bedroom to find Edward perched on the bed. He's smiling.

"This really isn't the fucking time for this," I warn him. I can tell by his smile that he wants to talk, or kiss me. I'm not really sure which one. But in any case, we just don't have time to deal with 'us'.

He stands and stalks towards my now frozen form, "I would have to disagree."

There is something about Edward, my body just gives in at his smile. So I stand there and melt into his arm as he embraces me, dipping me slightly and pressing his lips to mine.

Like before, his lips are soft, and his kiss is nothing but inviting. My hands naturally weave up his body, one hand grasping his shirt and the other to the nap of his neck.

I continue to dissolve into a puddle of goo in his arms, letting him take control and devour my lips.

He presses gentle open mouth kisses, before increasing his pressure and then finally snaking out his tongue to deepen.

Leisurely, he caresses my mouth and tongue, earning moans and hums from me.

As he moves from my mouth to my neck, I pant, trying to suck in air.

"Fuck," he groans against my skin.

"We need to-" I stutter. My thoughts are that we need to return to the living room to continue figuring out what we are going to do as well as keeping Rose from killing Emmett, but the words are just not coming out of my mouth.

But Edward takes it differently.

He growls against my skin and pushes us back to the bed, sending us crashing down. One of his hands moves to my neck, threading my hair and holding my lips to his. The other moves to my hip, pulling and eventually hitching my leg over his.

Within a few minutes are having a full on make-out session, the cares of what is happening around us nothing but a blur. Edward's touch, his smell and his actions are so familiar. My body is begging for more.

We start grabbing at our clothes just as there is a loud knock at the door.

"Bella, stop trying to fuck him and get your ass out here!" Rose shouts through the door.

Edward and I still, staring at each other. He leans forward and sweetly kisses me on the nose.

"Come on," he whispers.

After straightening ourselves up and one more passionate kiss, we return to the living room.

Emmett is on the couch, ice on his crotch; Rose scowling at him. Jasper and Alice are at the bar; him behind it, her casting goo-goo eyes at him. He is grinning at her.

"So, what the fuck are we going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**

**My other writing partner, luvrofink has a new fic that she is writing with MarchHare5 called My Greatest Masterpiece. It features an innocent Bella and Old Pery Domward. Make sure to check it out and leave them some love.**

**And please remember if you are interesting in working on your lemon writing skills, check out Dirty Cheeky Monkeys for Squeeze My Lemon, writers wanted.**


	8. Friday  It's Time

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.  
Pre-read by ChelleH83 & lemonmartinis**

**

* * *

**

Friday ~ It's Time

Rose stands and moves over to the bar.

Without asking, Jasper produces a bottle of Stoli in one hand and a shot glass in the other. He grins and pours her a shot.

"I'm going to dance," Rose sighs before taking a shot.

"Fuck, Rose, are you sure?" My voice is high. I'm on a double edge sword, one side wanting Rose to dance for the sake of getting Vic back and the other not wanting Rose to put herself in danger.

She sighs, pours another shot and slams it back.

I move from Edward to make my way to Rose. Rubbing my hand on her neck, I can feel how tense she is. This decision isn't easy for any of us, but it's Rose that will be on the stage, dancing to save Vic's life.

"Fuck," she mutters. "Yeah, it's the only way to get Vic back."

And just like that, we start making a plan to get things together.

We decide that all of us that were here when Black was will go to the club in Jasper's limo, and Emmett will arrive later in a cab. Since he is the only one that Black didn't see with us, he can act alone and be close to Rose.

Rose stiffens at the idea of 'dancing' for Emmett. But if it keeps the hands of other men off of her, than she will just have to fucking deal with it.

An hour later, I'm in my bathroom with Rose, helping her put some makeup on; both of us are quiet and trying to stay calm about the situation that we are in.

She is wearing a button down shirt, and some jeans with her red heels. She has the buttons on the shirt closed almost to the top. After removing the tattoo bandage and washing the new ink, Rose throws up. Twice.

"Why the fuck did I do this to myself?" she asks, fingering Emmett's name on her skin.

"Rose, have you ever thought that you really like Emmett? You like the attention that he gives you, the way that he never gives up?" I ask.

"I can't answer that right now. I don't even know the why much less the how or when."

"I know what you mean."

Her hair is pulled on top of her head, secured in this massive construction of pins and tacks, leaving on a few curly tendrils around the edge of her face.

"What are you going to do about Edward?"

"I don't know that answer either. I've never felt this comfortable around anyone before," I pause. "I just wish I could remember what the sex was like, fuck."

She giggles at me. I sneer back at her.

Rose applies the brightest color of red to her plump lips and blows herself a kiss in the mirror.

I stand behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders, watching the confident woman in front of me. She has a determined look on her face, solid and controlled.

I try to mirror my own to hers.

I take a deep breath and smack Rose on the ass, "Let's go get our girl back."

Darkness should be what awaits us as we leave the hotel, but with the amount of lights that make up the strip, it doesn't resemble night.

We make our way into the limo again, each of us going over our roles. We will be supportive of Rose, and protect her as much as we can.

When we arrive Jasper parks and we all pile out. Alice and myself are in elegant dresses, with Edward and Jasper in suits that we had purchased downstairs in one of the shops at the hotel.

Keeping my calm, we make our way in. Rose is beside me, and Alice on the other side of her. The boys are flanking us.

Entering the building, we are assaulted with the smells of a strip club; cheap perfume, oil, alcohol and boob glitter. Black might try to pass this off as a burlesque club, but it sure fucking looks like a strip club.

The club is decorated in red and black, velvet everywhere, and the overall sense of 'ew'. The waitresses, and yes they are all female, are wearing black thongs, red bras and dark makeup with their hair piled high on their heads.

Black and several of his men are standing at the end of the bar, watching as we enter, and make their way over.

"Ah, the main attraction has arrived," Black coos.

"Fuck the pleasantries, Black. Let's get this shit over with," Rose seethes.

"Now why can't we all just make this an easy experience?"

As Rose sighs in frustration, I step in front of her, blocking any thought of her punching the shit out of him.

"Where is Vic?" Each word out of my mouth is clear and firm.

"Oh, she's safe," he winks at me. "Don't worry."

My eyes narrow at him and I think I hiss at him.

"Emily will show you to the back where she," he pauses, and points to Rose, "can get ready. You have one hour."

A young lady approaches us wearing the shortest little black dress that I have ever seen, and hooker heels. Unlike the waitresses, she doesn't have any makeup on and her long dark hair is down, flowing to almost her ass.

"Follow me," she coldly states, before turning and walking towards the back of the building.

We follow and find ourselves in front of a door to one of the private dressing rooms. Rose takes a deep breath and opens the door then steps in, followed by myself and Alice. Jasper and Edward wait outside in front of the door like our own personal bodyguards.

Problem with that, Jasper is more likely to give you a hug and Edward is more likely to grin and flirt with you.

_Fucking men._

Rose dresses in the clothes provided, hissing with each layer of clothing that she puts on.

As she does this, Alice watches and I hear her say quietly, "Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."

Even in this serious moment, Alice manages to make us roll our eyes.

Once she is done, the fire in Rose's eyes is a spark. You can see her mind turning inward, steeling herself for what she is planning to do.

"It's time," Edward calls from outside the room.

We all take a huge breath and follow Rose out.

The four of us take a table close to the stage, and we notice Emmett has arrived and is seated at the other side of the stage, prime spot in front of the stage.

I survey the room, and find a large table in the center of the room occupied by an older group of men who all look European.

I nudge Edward and nod my head in the table's direction.

He nods back in return.

The lights dim and Emily steps out of stage. A single spotlight illuminates her.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she starts. "Tonight we have a special treat as our headliner, so please sit back and enjoy the show."

The stage behind her starts to glow in a red hue, and you can see a female shadow forming from the other side of the sheer curtain.

"For your pleasure, The Bloom," Emily purrs before stepping off stage.

The music starts, something instrumental, low and sensual. Rose steps out on stage, swaying her hips and keeping her eyes down.

She moves along with the music, and you can see that she is lost in her mind, ignoring the crowd and the stares that she is receiving.

As she continues, I remove my eyes from the stage to look for Black, to survey the room.

I see Black at the bar, talking with the bartender.

_Boy, he looks familiar._

I look back to Alice who is looking where my eyes just were.

"That's the bartender from last night," she whispers.

Jasper and Edward's heads turn to see what we see.

"That's Alec. You know him?" Edward quietly asks.

"He was our bartender at the first place we started at last night," Alice answers.

"He's bad news," Edward states.

Both Alice and I lean in, staring at Edward, silently asking him to expand on his statement.

He sighs before starting. "Alec worked only one week for me at the bar, and it didn't take long to find out that he was drugging some of the patrons, especially hot, young females. He was slipping them roofies. He was fired before we could get some evidence to turn over to the police."

"They should call them floories, cause that's where the girls and their clothes ended up," Jasper adds. "On the floor." Jasper snickers to himself, loving the joke he just made.

"Oh my, God," Alice exhales.

"What?" Jasper asks.

"Did you say roofies?" I ask. I make the connection about a second after Alice.

_We were fucking drugged._

"Yeah," Edward answers.

"Well, that explains everything," Alice states.

"What?" Jasper asks again, his tone agitated.

I shake my head before answering. "We were a victim last night. That's why we can't remember a fucking thing."

"Shit." Jasper and Edward both state, parroting each other.

I notice that Edward tenses and is starring at Alec and the bar. Grabbing his hand, I tug on him, pulling his attention to me.

"Hey. Not now," I whisper to him.

He nods at me, his jaw tight. Smiling at him, I lean over and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I notice that he relaxes a bit, focusing more on me and gazing lovingly into my eyes.

Before I have the chance to think about Edward and our impromptu marriage, I hear the crowd erupt into a roaring applause.

We turn our attention back to the stage to see Rose, eyes closed and in an ending pose to her dance.

With her eyes down, she exits the stage, ignoring the crowd, the attention and the money being thrown at her.

We stand and make our way backstage.

After Rose has changed back to her own clothes and throws up again, we open the door and find Black in the hallway, a smirk on his face, talking to Edward and Jasper.

Jasper is holding onto Edward's arm, and they look like they are in the middle of arguing.

"I believe we upheld our end of the agreement," Rose states, jarring the men from their starring match.

He chuckles, "Yes, I believe it is time to end things."

He walks toward to the back entrance and turns back to address us, "Your friend is in the back lot of the building."

Black opens the door and holds it open as we all pile out.

As soon as we are out into the cool air, we notice that there is nothing our here but a dumpster.

"Where is she, Black?" I sneer.

He laughs, full and evil.

"I'm not giving her back. Apparently red heads are more profitable than I imagined."

He slams the door shut, leaving us standing on the outside and hopeless.

Standing there crushed by his words and the sound of the door slamming reverberating all around us, I collapse against Edward.

"Shhh," he coos. I fold into Edward and my tears start.

I'm scared as fuck.

Vic is kidnapped and our one shot of getting her back is gone.

Millions of thoughts tumble through my head, anything and everything to try and get Vic back.

In a redhot rage, I break off from Edward and move back to the door. I slam my fist against it, banging for Vic's life.

"Black, open the fucking door!" I scream.

I keep pounding until my hands start to hurt. Then a strong pair of arms pulls me back.

Turning around, tears creating tracks down my face, I see the disappointment in everyone's faces.

Alice and Rose are hugging and crying.

Jasper is watching them, but seems to be lost in thought.

Edward is looking at me, rubbing my hands while his face shows empathy.

I take another sniff, and wipe my face with my hand.

"Time to go to the police," I quietly state. "I think the faster we move, the faster we can stop whatever it is that he is doing with Vic."

Alice stops crying and turns to look at me.

"Now!" she seethes. "Now you want to call the cops?"

"Yeah!" I yell back. "We've played by his rules. Rose fucking danced and we are out of time. We need help."

"What about my brother? Do you plan to call him, tell him we lost his fiancé?"

"Yes!" I yell back.

At this point, both of us have taken a few steps towards each other, and anger pouring out.

I know how she feels, helpless, hopeless.

We all stand there for God knows how long before we walk around the building. We notice that most of the patrons have left, leaving Jasper's limo and a few other cars left in the parking lot.

Leaning on the side of the limo, I grab my hair and tug.

"Fucking stress is worse than a God damn board meeting," I mumble to myself.

The group is off to the side, watching me casually and I see that Emmett has joined us. He is smiling at Rose and talking to her softly.

It's not the best lighting, but I would place a bet that she is blushing at his compliments.

Edward approaches me, and hands me my purse.

I smile at him, take my purse, open and pull out my phone.

I notice there are several text messages, none from Vic's cell, but all from James.

Groaning, I start to dial his number.

~TH~

After talking to James, I realize that we were hitting a dead end again.

I lied to him, telling him that we 'lost Vic'.

"I'm going straight to hell," I whisper.

Piling into the limo, we all head back to the hotel to regroup and call the police.

Everyone is somber, like Vic has died.

"What will the police do?" Alice asks.

"I don't know," I respond.

She starts to whimper and the tears start falling again. Rose wraps an arm around her, comforting and folding Alice's petite body into hers.

My own emotions are on edge and I move over to sit on the other side of Alice and wrap myself around her and Rose.

We all cry, sniffle and hold each other.

Like slow motion, we arrive at the hotel, pull up and exit. Walking through the lobby, we see smiling faces of the employees and groups of people coming back from all night fun.

I remember that fun, it was only twenty-four hours ago that we were those people.

Entering the suite, Edward and I collapse on the couch and watch as Jasper and Alice go into her room and shut the door.

Before she enters, she turns and looks at us, "Into exile I must go. Failed, I have."

Rose and Emmett settle at the bar. Emmett pulls out the vodka and pours Rose and himself a shot.

My mind starts to think, planning on what I'm going to say to the police, and what department to ask for.

With a sigh, I stand and make my way over to the desk over on the wall. But as I reach for the suite's phone, there is a knock at the door.

We all jump, not expecting anyone, and praying that Black hasn't come back to fuck with us some more.

Emmett nods to us and makes his way to the door. He peers through the peep hole and turns back to us. "It's that Leah girl."

I stalk over to the door, my mind racing as to what I can do to get information out of her on where Vic is. Jerking the door wide open, I see Leah standing there.

But she's not alone.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! *evil laughs***


	9. Saturday  Out Of Time

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.  
Pre-read by ChelleH83 & lemonmartinis**

* * *

Saturday ~ Out of Time

My heart skips a beat.

"Vic?"

"Bella!" she screams and flings herself at me.

The force of her lunge pushes us back into the suite. All I can do is hold her, pressing her to me and start to cry.

Eventually I calm enough, pull back, grab her face, inspect her and watch her eyes fill with tears.

Except for her red eyes from crying, her hair in nine million directions, and her dress wrinkled to shit, she looks unscathed by her ordeal.

"Are you okay? What the fuck happened?"

"I'm fine," she starts, "Thanks to Leah. She got me out of there before Black could come back."

Without letting go of her, I walk her back to the couch and sit us down.

"I woke up yesterday morning in a dark room, scared and hungover," she starts. "By the way, what the fuck happened to us? And what the fuck happened to this room? I don't remember a fucking thing."

"It's a long story," I tell her, motioning for her to continue her story.

"I tried to get out of the bed, but I found that I was handcuffed to the headboard," she starts, holding up her wrist that have red marks on it. "I was scared to scream because my head was hurting so fucking bad and all I really wanted was some water. But after God knows how long, I started screaming, praying that anyone would listen."

"That fucker," I growl.

"Eventually some men came in and let me use the bathroom and gave me something to eat and drink. But before I could figure out who was holding me and how to get out, they had me back in the room and handcuffed to the bed."

"I knew where she was," Leah interjects. "This isn't Black's first time kidnapping someone."

"But why did you save her? Aren't you putting yourself in danger?" Rose asks.

Since I was concentrating on Vic, I hadn't noticed that Emmett and Rose had joined us and Leah and were standing in the perimeter of the living room.

"I've been with Black for five years. I started as a waitress then moved up in the ranks to a dancer," she explains. "I thought Black loved me. I expected him to do the right thing, but I should have known he wasn't one of the good guys."

"I thought it was one of his goons coming to check on me when I find Leah standing in front of me with the keys to the handcuffs in her hands," Vic continues. "She led me out of this house that is in the middle of now where and drove me back here."

I look to Leah, not sure how to react to her helping Vic. Part of me wants to call the police, to turn her in and push the issue on charging Black. But than the other part of me is happy, really fucking happy, that she found the good in her to help us, to save Vic and bring her back.

"Thank you, Leah," I whisper as the tears start again.

Vic and I hug, which is followed by Rose joining us, a mass of hair and tears on the couch.

"What the fuck?" A scream from the other side of the room booms.

We all look up and see Alice in a robe, her black eye even more prominent, glaring at the three of us.

"Alice," Vic calmly says, removing herself from our grip and standing up.

Before she can continue she is rushed by Alice and tackled to the floor.

Rose and myself are giggling through our tears as we watch Alice go mental on Vic, touching her, inspecting her on her own and speaking in broken sentences, half question and half sentences, laying on top of her on the floor.

"Vic!" Alice screams over and over again.

"Alice, I'm fine," Vic continues to tell her.

Eventually we pry Alice off of Vic.

"We gotta go, Vic. You're getting married today," I remind her.

"No shit, really!" she screams back at me.

"Vic, shower, now!" I yell back.

The four of us rush to Alice and Rose's bathroom to get her in the shower, tearing at Vic's clothes on our path. As soon as we reach the door and push it open, we stop.

There on the floor is Topher Grace.

"What the fuck?" Vic ask.

"Topher, what the hell are you still doing here?" Rose asks.

He grins at us, raises his hands to show us that are hand cuffed and attached to the toilet.

"You didn't leave the key," he tells us.

"Oh fuck," I say.

In a moment of desperation Alice rushes back out of the room yelling, "Anyone have handcuff keys?"

A few seconds later she is rushing back in with a key.

"Who?" Rose asks.

"Jasper, " she whispers, as she blushes.

After unlocking Topher, we shove him out of the bathroom and shove Vic into the shower.

Ten minutes later, we have her out and are roughly toweling her off. I leave Alice and Rose to work on drying Vic's hair.

As I rush through their bedroom and back into the living room to grab my phone to call my pilot. I'm followed by Edward into my bedroom.

I hold up my finger to him, grab my phone and dial the number.

When the call is finally answered, I have a yelling match with the pilot. Apparently, I forgot to call him yesterday to tell him that we would be staying another night, and that he had to find out by calling the hotel to find out that we never checked out. After reminding him that I'm paying him, I am informed that he will have the plane ready in two hours.

"What?" I growl at Edward.

He sat quietly on the bed, watching me pace back and forth, yelling and starting to panic that the plane wouldn't be ready for us.

"Can I come with you?"

"Edward, I really don't have time to figure us out right now," I start to protest.

I haven't had time to process what is going on with Edward and myself. I know I want to see where things will lead, but at this moment, Vic getting married is my primary focus.

Edward stands from the bed, wraps his arms around me, and crashes his lips to mine, effectively stopping me mid-rant.

As his tongue enters my mouth, my body relaxes as my hands snake around his body, tangling my fingers into his soft hair.

Breaking the kiss, I try to catch my breath, "Edward."

"Bella, I want to work this out. Let me come with you. We can figure out the rest as it comes along."

"Edward," I whine.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward starts, pausing to give me another moving kiss. "I like you, I've never felt this way about someone before. Getting married might seem like a rushed step, but I wouldn't have done it if I knew this wouldn't work. Give us a chance."

Before I can answer, he kisses me again, leaving me breathless as his mouth nibbles and licks along my neck.

My resolve and focus are lost as he deliciously ignites my body. The word slips from my mouth quietly, "Yes."

Edward's head snaps back to mine, his emerald eyes blazing with something.

"Fuck, yes," he hisses, as he drops his lips to kiss me again.

"Bella!" Rose's voice booms entering the bedroom. We break our kiss and stare at her in our post kiss haze.

"Stop tongue fucking your husband. Come on and fucking pack!"

"Right," I exclaim, tearing myself from Edward.

I rush around the room, as Edward grabs Vic's and mine luggage from the closet. Throwing all the clothes in, I move to the bathroom and in record time clear everything out.

"Got everything?" Edward asks zipping up everything.

"Yeah, I think so."

Edward grabs everything he can and I grab the rest. We leave the room and drop the bags by the front door. Turning back around, I realize the mess that the suite is in.

"Oh fuck," I grumble, as my eyes land on the couch. Topher is seated with Leah on his lap.

Then my eyes scan the rest of the room; Emmett and Jasper are doing shots at the bar.

"What the fuck!" I yell. Everyone stares at me and I throw my hands up in exhaustion and go to the other bedroom.

I sit down on the bed, grab the suite phone and call the front desk to order a car. Then I click on the T.V. and go through the online checkout. I'll eventually get charged for all of the damages.

_But it's only money. Fuck it._

Just as I finish, I start to gather Rose and Alice's stuff, packing as quickly as I can. The door to the bathroom opens and the three girls pile out.

"Wow, Vic, you clean up nice," I tease her.

She has been cleaned up, hair dried and piled on top of her head.

"Fuck off, B," she growls at me.

I smile and open my arms to her, "You know you love me, bitch."

She eventually smiles and comes over to give me a hug.

"The car is here," Edward says popping his head into the room.

"Time to go get you married," I tell Vic.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I didn't disappoint you in how I brought Vic back. We are nearing the end. I've been toying with the idea of writing a sequel, but can't think of a title. If you have a suggestion and/or suggestions on what wonderful craziness can happen next, let me know. Has everyone seen the previews for The Hangover II?**

**I got a new banner for this fic, created by the multi-talented jarkin33. Multiple places to check it out: www(dot)chartwilightmom(dot)blogspot(dot)com or jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com or twitpic(dot)com/46udjn**


	10. Saturday  Are We Going To Get Married?

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.**

**Pre-read by the motorboatable lemonmartinis**

* * *

Saturday ~ Are We Going To Get Married?

We leave the bedroom, dragging all of the bags out of the room with us.

We drop everything at the front door and turn back to the disaster that was our suite.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward are standing nearby, all looking at us, questions on their faces.

As I scan the room, I see Topher on the couch. Leah is sitting comfortably in his lap, running her fingers through his hair. They are completely engrossed in each other.

"Um," I start and then stop. At this point I really don't know what to say. I told Edward that he could come. But what about Jasper or Emmett?

I look back at Alice. She looks like she is about to burst into tears as she looks at Jasper. As I give her a small pat on the back, I hear her mutter under her breath before looking up at me under her lashes, "Looking? Found someone you have I would say, mm?" I shake my head, not really sure what to tell her.

And Rose, well, she is…still fucking pissed, but you can tell that she turned a corner with Emmett. He still has that same pleading look in his eyes, but an emotional mixture of longing and lust thrown at Rose.

Rose might be pissed, but she is playing Emmett and happy to have him on the hook right now.

We really don't have time to figure out what everyone is going to do. We need to get to the airport.

"Fuck it. If you're coming, come on," I say, reaching out and grabbing Edward's hand and drag him out the front door with me.

Between Edward and myself, we grab as many bags as we can and head down the hallway to the elevator.

We watch the numbers on the elevator change, bringing the cab to our floor. I squeeze Edward's hand and rub my thumb over his hand, hoping that I'm making the right decision about bringing him with me_. Oh wow, I'm bringing home the mother of all strays._

As the numbers get closer, others show up behind us.

Alice has her arm hooked through Jasper's arm, smiling at him. Jasper has a cocked grin staring straight ahead.

Emmett is standing slightly behind Rose, eye-fucking her backside.

I let out a small laugh and roll my eyes when I see a sly grin on Rose's face.

Vic comes to stand right next to me, and I take her hand in mine.

"I'm glad we got you back."

"I am too," she whispers, holding back tears threatening to spill.

The elevator dings and the doors open.

A very speedy drive and twenty minutes later, we find ourselves at the airport on the private runway.

My pilot is standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on us.

Asshole actually smirks at me as we approach. I smile back knowing that I'm going to have him fired when we return for his shitty attitude.

In the airplane, we all take our seats everyone coupled up.

After I make sure the pilot has his instructions and we are going to be in the air shortly, I finally take my seat next to Edward, who is calmly looking outside the window at the airstrip.

He turns to me, smiles and takes my hand in his, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Thank you," he whispers, bringing my hand to his lips gently kissing them.

"Edward," I start, but I'm cut off when he pulls me close and kisses me.

My body betrays me, my nipples harden, my skin flushes, and an uncomfortable ache comes from between my legs.

_How the fuck does he do that with one kiss?_

Before I know it, we are up in the air and I'm dragging Edward to the bathroom in the back.

There is one major plus to having access to the company jet, besides not having to travel commercially. It has a regular sized bathroom.

No squishing to get into them, no three feet of space in which to move in, and more than one place to sit.

Without looking back at the rest of our group, knowing that they know what we are about to do, I open the door and push Edward inside before closing the door behind us and locking it.

When I turn around, Edward is directly behind me, staring at me. His eyes are hooded, with want and need.

Stepping past him, I move to stand in front of the sink to wash my hands and watch him move behind me in the mirrors.

We've been playing this attraction game the whole time. He's one of the most beautiful men I've ever met, and I can honestly say to myself that I've never felt this strong of a connection to anyone before.

I brought him in here, to give us some kind of release. After the last two days, we need something.

_And fuck if I don't want his something._

I dry my hands, placing the towel down as he moves his body to be flush with mine. My breathing accelerates when I feel his dick against my backside.

"Do you remember the other night?" he whispers. "I do."

I tentatively shake my head.

"I remember your sweet skin on my lips and tongue," he says before kissing my neck. "Hmm."

"I remember your perfect breasts, and how well they fit in my hands." His hands thread underneath my arms and he palms each breasts, kneading and massaging.

"Fuck," I moan. The sight of his hands, even on the outside of my dress, is a perfect fit.

His hands move, causing me to whimper at their loss of contact. "I remember your taut stomach." I watch as his long fingers spread wide, almost covering my stomach.

He moves his hands down to my hips, then back to my ass before gathering the material of my dress, bunching it up on my lower back.

"And look at what we have here," he teases. He smiles and looks down at my ass, "this naughty black lace thong is so fucking hot."

Before I can respond, he quickly steps back jerks the thong down, leaving me standing there completely exposed.

"Fuck," he murmurs.

His hot fingers run across my exposed skin. I close my eyes. My body is overwhelmed, never have been so turned on just from a man's touch before.

"I remember how good you taste, sweet and salty at the same time."

Edward is flush behind me again, his right hand snaking down my ass, slides his finger along my crack before reaching my dripping pussy and thrusting his finger in.

"Oh, shit!" I cry out. He pumps me just a few times, before pulling out and bringing his fingers to his lips.

"Hmm, better than I remember," he purrs, after sucking his finger.

I shiver at the sight.

"I remember your face, how beautiful it was when you came," he says seriously. "Each time."

"Oh, God," I whisper.

His eyes soften just a bit before he kisses my neck causing me to relax against his body.

Then, without warning, his finger enters me again, thrusting a few times before he adds another one.

Quickly, my release starts to build.

I watch Edward suck and lick my neck, his right arm moving behind me, as his other arm holds me around my waist, his hand and fingers spread across my stomach. His cock is rubbing against my ass cheek; his body is dipped just enough to get the friction that he needs.

_Fuck, our bodies move so beautifully together._

I'm breathing hard as one hand grabs the sink in front of me, and the other grabs onto his left arm when my climax hits my body.

"I can't wait to have you inside me," I mumble softly.

"Bella," Edward softly says as he watches my face in the mirror. "I think I love you."

A loud sudden banging on the bathroom door interrupts us.

"Shit," I loudly say.

"Bella, we need to get ready," Rose sternly says from the other side of the door.

"Fine! Give us a few minutes," I yell at the door.

I look at Edward in the mirror. His face is buried in my neck and his lips stay glued to the skin exposed along my neckline.

"Edward," I start.

"No, don't." His head pops up. "This feels too good to think it's just attraction or hell, even good chemistry," he states looking at me through the mirror. "You can't deny how good this is between us. I've never felt anything like this before," he explains.

He lowers my dress and allows me to turn around in his arms. He looks so sincere, with his green eyes searching my face for signs of something to give him hope.

"I've never felt this way either," I admit. "But, I barely know you. Don't you want to get to know me before you say things like that?"

As much as I want to give him that hope, I have to realistic about our situation.

_No matter how good he makes my body feel or how fucking attracted to him I am._

"I know more about you than you think. So give us a chance, get to know me. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'll try," I respond. I place my hands on the side of his head, caressing his cheeks before giving him a soft kiss.

His tongue slips out, licking my lips, begging for me to deepen the kiss with him.

But I push him back, remembering that Alice, Rose and myself need to prepare for the wedding we are rushing to get to.

In less than an hour, we are landing.

When we exit the plane, there is a limo waiting for us, and a very nervous but happy and very gay wedding coordinator, Marcus, bouncing with the door open.

"'Bout fucking time you arrived!" he screams as we make our way over to the limo.

"Marcus," Vic whines.

"Victoria, don't start with me. James has been all over my ass, and not in the way that I prefer," he seethes. "Now, get your perky ass in the limo and let's get you dressed."

Somehow we all cram into the limo, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all crammed in the front with the driver, leaving us in the back, in a sea of white from Vic's dress.

We help her get dressed before Rose, Alice and myself manage to slip our strapless sapphire blue dresses on in the confined space.

Only an hour late to the wedding, we arrive at my family's estate. There are flowers lining the driveway, and a huge pitched tent, the top visible from the side of the house.

The limo stops, and the door rips open to find Marcus' partner, Caius looking frantic.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell?" Caius screams as we all pile out of the limo.

"You go to Vegas with girls and come back with dates for each of you."

"Fuck off, Caius," I sneer.

"Swan, you and me, later," he threatens.

I flip him off and stand behind Vic, helping her adjust her dress and train. During Vic's wedding planning process, I wasn't around a whole lot, due to work. But when I was there for fittings and other things, Marcus and Caius were always there. Marcus is a doll, but Caius is a pompous ass.

Just because you know my mother and have worked with most of her country club friends doesn't mean that I'm going to kiss your ass or fucking hire you for any of my events.

_Ass._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward watching our interaction. He looks tense like he is ready to step in and defend my honor. I catch his eye and shake my head letting him know I'm fine.

He nods and stands back as we prepare Vic to get married.

Marcus leads us through my parent's house, towards the backyard where the wedding and reception are setup.

We pause as we reach the back door.

Vic's parent's Carmen and Eleazar are standing together, holding hands and looking relieved to see their daughter again.

"Mom, Dad," Vic says, greeting them with a small hug and kisses.

"You can explain what happened later," Carmen says, looking at Rose and myself.

"Dear, it's Vegas. Leave it be," Eleazar tells her.

Rose and let out a collective sigh of release. I look to Rose and give a small smile.

We are moved into place and handed our bouquets as we all settle before this begins.

Marcus and Caius have their hands on the doors leading outside. "It's time," they say in unison.

The doors open, as Alice and Carmen start first, walking down the isle, leaving Rose and myself to walk side-by-side next.

James is smiling, but rolls his eyes at Rose and me as we get closer.

I highly expect that he might want to have a word with me after this, but I'm hoping that Vic will keep him too distracted for him to care.

As I reach my spot and turn back, my eyes are focused on Vic as her father escorts her down the isle.

The ceremony is calm, compared to the last few days we have been through. Watching Vic and the way she beams at James, they are meant to be together.

They really love each other, and when I think back to when they first started dating, it was evident then how much they connected.

_Hmph, connected._

I turn to scan the crowd. I see some of our college friends, most of Vic's family, my mom and dad, and then I see Edward, Jasper and Emmett standing in the very back.

Edward is smiling, his eyes on mine.

I smile then return my attention to the wedding ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister says.

James and Vic grin widely at each other and I can't help but sigh as they embrace and James kisses her with all his might.

'_Stupid, you have this,'_ my inner bitch tells me.

'_Shut it, not now,'_ I scowl back at her.

The ceremony ends and we spend the next hour taking pictures. Our close family is standing off to the side, each one of them looking like they are going to pounce on us once the photographer gives us the clear.

Once he does, Vic, Rose, Alice and myself share on last group hug.

"Isabella Marie Swan," my name is growled from behind me.

"Shit," I whisper, before turning around to find my seething mother standing beside my father who is casually sipping on his cocktail.

"Mother, Father."

* * *

**A/N: So, I bet you thought I forgot about this fic? Nope, I had writers block, really really bad. But, all good now, writing again.**

**Go ahead and call me a cockblocker, dandiegoose** ** did, a few times. But I promise to make up for it.**

**Instead of a sequel, I'm just going to let this play out, not sure how long, but this group just won't shut up. Go figure. Laters darlings!**


	11. Saturday  The Hair of the Dog

**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Hangover movie belongs to Warner Brothers. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Beta'd by the wickedly funny dandiegoose who loves The Hangover as much as I do.**

**Pre-read by the motorboatable lemonmartinis**

* * *

Saturday ~ Hair of the Dog

"Don't mother me." Renee steps forward and grabs my left hand bring up to her face for closer inspection.

Once she huffs a few times, turning my hand to look at my latest spending spree. She pulls me aside from the wedding party. Renee would never yell at me in front of a crowd, she prefers to do it behind closed doors, but I can tell from the look on her face, that this particular conversation can't wait.

"Did you get married?" she says through her fake grin on her face.

"Does it really fucking matter, Mother?" I always call Renee mother. It pisses her off to no end. She told me when I was little to call her mom, that mother sounded so old. I picked up that bit of information then and never stopped.

"Yes, it matters. You are a Swan."

"Renee," my father says interrupting her. "Bella is an adult, if she wants to get married, she can."

Renee glares at my father before bringing her line of questioning back to me. "Was it that Demetri?" she asks, with disgust in her voice.

"What? Why the hell would you say that?"

"Who's Demetri?" Edward says coming up behind me.

Renee gasps as Edward wraps his arms around me, giving me a kiss on my neck.

"No one," I reply.

Renee is in shock, and I'm not sure if it is from the fact that I'm married or how handsome Edward is. "Is this your new husband?" she sneers.

I grin, not really thinking before now how much this would piss my mother off. _Another fucking plus to this situation_. "Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to Edward Cullen, my husband."

Edward lets me go, comes to stand beside me and extends his hand. Renee shakes her head as my father extends his own to shake.

"Nice to meet you, son."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Call me dad. Anyone who can tame our Bella deserves to call me dad."

"Dad," Edward corrects himself.

"Isabella, this conversation is not over. Tomorrow, brunch." My mother states quickly, before gliding off with a new fake smile to speak to guests.

"Bella," my dad starts. "I'm looking forward to hearing this story. Edward."

Charlie walks off, not to find my mother, but right to the bar to get a refill.

"Who's Demetri?"

I sigh, knowing that Edward will have to deal with whatever my past bring, if he is going to be apart of my life. "Demetri is head of our sales department. I've taken him as my 'date' to company functions from time to time." Using air quotes to describe him.

"A previous boyfriend?"

"Actually no. I haven't had a boyfriend since middle school."

"Middle school?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"I just thought that I would have to beat off a boyfriend when I got here."

I huff, a thought floating through my head. "Hmm, I don't think I've ever brought a man home before."

"This is your home?"

"It's my parents. I live in the city."

"Speaking of your parents, your mom doesn't seem to be to happy with your decisions."

"My mom wouldn't accept anything less than John Kennedy, Jr."

"High expectations."

For the first time, Edward looks really nervous. "Don't worry, her opinion is the last one that I'm looking for."

Edward and I rejoin the group as the wedding moves into the reception.

Vic and James look very happy and lost in each other as they embrace each other during their first dance. He is whispering to her and she is nodding her head. I can only imagine what he might be telling her.

With Edward to my left, we sit watching the dance floor. He is sweetly holding my left hand up to his lips, unconsciously brushing back and forth over my knuckles.

The sensation builds as he continues, and I try to focus my attention on the happy couple in front of us.

"Edward," I moan.

"Hmm."

He gives my rings a kiss and lowers our hands to his lap.

_Well, hello there._

It seems as though I'm not the only one affected by touch.

Before I come to a point of throwing Edward on the table and giving everyone here a show, I remove myself and run inside to the bathroom.

After refreshing up and breathing deeply to calm my body down, I leave to find Rose waiting for the bathroom.

"Wait for me," she says as we exchange places. "We need to talk." Rose gives me a look that is between begging for me to give her advice and letting her give me advice.

When she comes out, we link arms and walk slowly through the house, taking the long way to join the reception again.

"We really were fucking lucky this weekend. We could have lost Vic."

"Yeah, I know," I say, pausing. "I can't thank you enough for what you did, Rose."

Rose huffs and squeezes my arm tighter, "Nah, I would have done that for the fucking fun alone."

I stop and turn to her, "No, Rose. You really wouldn't have. I don't know what choice we had…" my words trail off.

"Shhh," Rose coos. "We got her back. Don't worry about anything."

"I can't fucking help it," I say, sniffing slightly. "But, you're right, we got her back, and now she's married."

We begin walking again, approaching the doors that are open to the outside porch. Beyond the brick wall surrounding the porch is the reception.

"And I have a tattoo with Emmett's name. Jesus fucking Christ. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You weren't."

"And you got married?"

"Yeah, but if could have been worse."

"How is that?"

"It could have been someone really ugly."

We laugh and talk a little more, highlighting some of the moments of the weekend.

"So, now that you are married, what are you going to do about Edward?"

"I don't know, but I think I'll start with a dance with my new husband," I say nodding to the yard, seeing Edward and Emmett talking on the other end of the dance floor.

"What about you and Emmett. Are you going to kill him later?"

"Hmm," she hums, pondering. "I'm like you, I don't really know. But one thing I do know," she pauses. "If I'm going to have his name on my body for the rest of my life, then he is going to have mine on his."

She looks at me and there is that wicked gleam in her eye. I shake my head and laugh before we give each other a strong hug.

We start onto the dance floor and I see Edward, he's watching me. We meet on the dance floor and he sweeps me into his arms and spins us around.

I throw my head back and laugh.

"So, what the fuck am I going to do with you now?"

"Be my wife," he grins.

"Hmm, that's very tempting," I joke with him. "But don't you want to know what you are getting yourself into first?"

"And what would that be besides this fun and beautiful woman that I am holding in my arms?"

"I work," I start. "A lot. I actually don't have to fucking work, but I prefer to so that I don't end up bored."

He looks at me, his eyes full of questions. So I decide to offer him some information on me. He's going to find out sooner or later. _Brunch being the first eye opener for him_.

"I'm heir to Swan's Closet."

"Come again?"

"My dad started Swan's Closet before I was born. I've been groomed to be the new CEO."

Edward gulps. "The lingerie shop? The one that is in every mall all over America."

"And Europe with plans for Japan and Australia."

He gapes at me, his mouth opening and shutting. I'm just waiting for him to say this is too much and run.

We dance a little more, and awkward silence falls over us.

But the funny thing is there is nothing awkward about dancing in his arms. Everything feels comfortable and right. I don't know Edward very well, but he seems very protective of me. And I just put him through hell for the past twenty-four plus hours. If anyone is willing to help me and my friends, well, I'm willing to give him a shot.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Can you move the headquarters to Vegas?"

"I'll see what I can do," I smirk at him. "But first, I believe you own me a proper wedding night," I smirk at him. "One I will actually remember."

He raises his eyebrows at me before giving me a cocked grin and leaning in to press his lips to mine once.

"Oh, I can certainly do that."

Edward smiles brightly and spins us around on the dance floor. My body naturally clings to his, while Edward holds me, our cheeks touching.

"Now," I whisper.

Without a word, I find myself at the edge of the dance floor as Edward grabs my hand and pulls me towards the house.

"Where?" he mumbles as he reaches for the door at the back patio door. I think for a moment, somewhere quiet and private.

"Upstairs," I tell him, and point to the stairs.

We make our way upstairs and I take the lead, weaving Edward through the hallways until we reach a darkened space. I reach for the doorknob, turn and pull us through.

"Where are we?" Edward whispers.

"Linen closet."

A moment later, I find myself backup against what I can assume is the island in the middle of the small room. There are towels and sheets folded and lying on it, giving cushion to the edges.

Edward's hands are everywhere, feeling and touching, begging to find more skin for his fingers. His mouth descends from my mouth to my neck, and continues until he finds the swells of my breasts.

My hands work to remove his suit jacket, then work to remove his tie and undo the buttons on his dress shirt. His hands work their way around my body, finding the zipper on the back of my dress, sliding it down.

As my dress pools on the floor, he removes his mouth from my breasts and holds my hand to allow me to step out of the dress. I don't waste time in reaching for his pants, unbuckling, zipping and pushing down his legs.

"Condom?" I mumble to Edward, realizing that we still need protection, even with me on the shot. So far, I'm assuming that we have been careful, from the evidence that was in my bathroom trashcan, and we need to continue until we figure things out.

Edward reaches for the pile of clothes and finds his pants on top. He grabs for the back pocket and pulls out a small strip of condoms.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Expecting a few rounds?"

"More than a few. I plan to love you," he states quietly. I can't help but think he has a double meaning with his words.

Instead of talking anymore, I grab the strip, rip off the first one, open it and roll it on.

Edward spins us around, pushing me against the table, lifting me up to sit me on the edge, leaving my entrance at the perfect height for him.

We kiss as he strokes his cock, preparing us both. He pushes the head of his cock slowly, in and out, without full penetration. The sensations cause me to moan and Edward to let out a deep growl.

His hands are gripping my sides, holding me firm while he moves. With each small thrust, they start to become deeper, pushing until finally his hips are flush against my body and he has filled me. Then, he stops, kisses more tenderly than he ever has, stroking my face with one hand.

"Bella," he whispers.

I can sense what he wants to say, that this feeling, this connection between us is more than physical. Emotions are flowing through us right now, our bodies recognizing it before us. "I know."

He kisses me again as he begins to move in and out of me slowly. My body is hyper-aware of the sensations that he is building in me, curling and tightening like a spring.

The need for more is great.

I grab his back with one hand, wrap my legs, hooking them and digging them into his ass as my other hand finds purchase in his hair.

Tugging slightly, he stops kissing me, but keeping his mouth on my skin, moving down my neck, until he is finally panting against my skin. His thrusting becomes harder, with each stroke more intense. My body reacts as my release builds higher and higher.

"Yes!" I scream out as I fall over the edge.

Edward plunges off the same edge, grunting my name into my neck as I feel his cock pulse inside me.

We remain connected, soft touches and caresses from each of us as we come down from our highs.

"Wow," Edward mumbles.

I giggle.

"Something funny, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Swan-Cullen."

"Really?"

I raise an eyebrow at him "I don't know; it has a nice ring to it."

After cleaning ourselves up, we make our way back downstairs in time to see Vic and James cut the cake.

The party starts to slow and I find myself lounging on the couches on the patio with Alice and Rose. Vic looks utterly happy. James comes to sit down beside her until his arms comfortably wrapped around her, and he is whispering in her ear and continually kissing her neck.

As Edward and Emmett leave the bar to come join us, I reflect on the wedding as a success, even though we were an hour late getting the bride to the wedding.

"Swan, so are you going to tell me what really happened in Vegas?"

"Oh, James. Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

I don't think we could ever tell him what really happened. If he found out that Vic was kidnapped, he might actually go back and try to kill Black.

And as much as I would love to see that ass get what's coming to him, I don't want Vic to loose her groom so soon.

"Hey, look what I found," Jasper shouts coming out onto the balcony.

We all turn to look.

"My camera," Alice says.

"Oh dear, lord," I gasp.

"It can't be that bad," Rose tells me.

"You wanna bet?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I bet you…." Rose starts, as I stop her holding my hand up.

"No bets. I don't think I could survive," I laugh.

Alice laughs at us, "Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned."

"Okay, we will look at these once, then delete them. Got it?" I suggest.

Everyone nods and we all gather around Alice as she turns it on and starts flipping through the images.

"Holy fucking…"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story, but I do have some ideas on expanding a bit more so don't worry, you will get some closure on these crazy characters. I'm hoping going to see The Hangover II this weekend will inspire me as well. If I could manip pictures for this fic I would do it in a heartbeat, that would be so funny.**

**Don't forget to go read all the entries for the Beautiful Bellies contest. I have an entry in there and voting started already, ends on June 1. **  
**www . fanfiction . net/u/2791564/ Beautiful_Bellies **


End file.
